From the Top
by Expertmessmagnet
Summary: You've got your child and the loves of your life all under one roof and money up to your neck! Now if only your kid could stop switching the script and you could figure out who these new relative - in - laws were, that would be great. (Part two to Twist Ending).
1. Worked Out

"Um...y/ n? There's something we've been meaning to talk to you about..." Serif approached me as I gather my purse and keys, trying to prepare for work. The transition off of maternity leave has been so easy with six babysitters at your fingertips. So much so that we decided to move into a larger house, originally I vetoed the idea, but when they all suddenly started coming to me with gold and diamonds, I became suspicious. They said that they had gotten them from their homes, where these things are common, maybe I could visit them one day. Once we had a decent amount of savings, it took only a few weeks before we were moved onto a larger estate, twice the size of my old home.

As much work as it is trying to keep this place together, I've never been happier now that one have a permanent place I can call home with those who mean the world to me. Right now though, with nervous expression Serif is passing my way, makes me worry slightly.

"What is it?" I ask, splitting my attention with my current priorities and listening to Serif. He takes a deep breath.

"Well, as much as we all love you, we can't be around...all the time..." He twiddles his thumbs together, waiting on my response.

"..what do you mean?" I ask, giving Serif my undivided attention, my other tasks, forgotten.

"Well, between keeping Error and his pals in line and visiting...other family...sometimes, we just might not be home...but we'd never leave for good!" He quickly adds, clarifying himself. Well...as large as this new property is, I didn't expect them to stay coped up in it all the time, but how will I know when their gone? What about the baby? This is too much to think about right now, if I don't leave soon, I'm going to be late to work.

"That's...fine Serif...but let's talk about this later, as a family, right now, I need to head out to work." I respond, Serif places a hand over his ribcage and let's out a long sigh of relief.

"Okay...yeah, okay...let's do that." Serif 's attitude brightens considerably, making me grin in these early morning hours. I give him a quick kiss on the mouth before shrugging my purse over my shoulder, heading towards the front door.

"See you later, baby, love you~" I send him a shy wave over my shoulder before heading out the door, but not before catching a quick glance over my shoulder, noticing Serifs bright indigo face. I laugh, heading to work in bright spirits.

...

I pull up the drive before crawling out of the car. My feet ache from being on them all day, my head hurts from being constantly bossed around by senior citizens, and by back hurts from hunching over rather than having proper posture...okay, maybe that last ones my fault, but still! I drop my purse and keys before plummeting face first onto the couch, only to land in someone's bony lap.

"You look like trash." From the failed attempts to avoid laughter, I know I'm talking to Geno, oh so he thinks this is funny? I sit up, next to him, I also notice that Chess is napping in an arm chair to my left and Ink is sketching in a small drawing pad to my right, oh right, they have no jobs.

"You don't have a job, so you can't talk." I retort, stabbing a tired finger at Geno, he puts his hands up in surrender.

"We told you that you didn't have to work anymore if you don't want to, we have enough money for you to retire right now if you wanted to." Ink quipped, not taking his eyes off of whatever he was doodling. My shoulders sag.

"But what would I do all day?" I counter, raising an eye brow.

"There's Stella, and there's us, and we both demand attention." Chess yawns and rolls over. I roll my eyes, there's more to it than that, I'm sure of it.

"Yeah, I'll think about it, where is Stella anyway?" I ask, suddenly curious, I haven't seen her all day. Dream enters the scene, cradling the little infant, right on time.

"Uh, guys...you might want to see this..." Dreams starry eye lights never leave the baby, well what now? Dream pulls down the blanket swaddling her just enough t to expose her face. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw it was a skull instead of a head, much like how she looked at birth.

" _What happened_?" I pronounce each syllable carefully, dangerously. No one messes with my baby. Dream gulps.

"I-I don't know, when I went to wake her up from her nap, she was...like this...again..." Maybe having the genes of both a human and a monster skeleton might be messing with her body. It appears I wasn't the only one with that mindset.

"It could be some kind of ability she inherited when she was given two very diverse sets of DNA." Geno thinks aloud, scratching his chin.

"And she really can't control them that well because she's still an infant..." Came Chess's muffled voice from the couch cushions.

"Makes sense, I guess...wasn't there something else you all wanted to talk about? Serif had brought something up this morning about...not being home?" I strain to recall the events in my muddled memory, all faces turned towards a hooded figure walking out of the kitchen holding an apple.

"Guys, don't go in the kitchen, Blues in their, trying to-...what?" He finally notices the many stares in his direction.

"You told her?!" Geno barks, Serifs eye sockets widen at Genos agitated accusation. He swallows a chunk of Apple hard as beads of translucent sweat dot his forehead.

"I..uh...noooo?" I laugh at the poor display in front of me, poor Serif, he looks like he could use some help.

"It's fine guys, we can always figure things out over-" Blue explodes from the kitchen, huffing and puffing from the sudden exertion of energy.

"DINNER!" He calls, even though we're all in the same room, no one is phased though, we've been living long enough to be deaf to Blues excited screeching. Well, at least I can get a hot meal before dealing with whatever everyone was hiding from me. Speaking of which, it's dinner time!

 **Quick Note: If you have no idea what's going on, I suggest you skim though 'Twist Ending' first, a story I wrote earlier. It will give you an idea what's going on here.**


	2. Dinner Date

I sit awkwardly at the dinner table, in between Blue and Ink. The others lined up accordingly, from one side of the table to the other it's: Blue, me, Ink, Geno, Chess, Serif, and Dream. I watch them as they all gradually eat the chicken parmesan Blue made. I always wonder how they mandated to do that, but when I asked Ink, he'd always say magic. But I noticed Blue sprinkle something onto the food, he told me it was a monster produced substance used to make is possible for monsters like them to ingest food.

Blues cooking has not only improved, but also expanded since he has been a stay at home husband...dad? Mate? Whatever, he just doesn't have a job, none of them do. After dinner I'm probably going to go feed Stella, before she gets fussy, the last thing I need is a angry baby on a weekday. But not before they tell me what in the world their hiding.

I put my fork down and clear my throat, catching everyone's attention.

"So...are we going to talk about whatever it is you guys are hiding, or...?" I mention casually, Geno looks over at Serif.

"I think Serif should explain since he was _oh - so eager_ to tell you." Geno spits, still bitter from earlier. Serif sighs before turning to face me, not retaliating to Genos sour comment.

"If we are ever not home, it will be because of one of two reasons...I don't know...maybe both. One, we'll be stopping Error and his friends from doing something life threatening to other people. Or, were visiting...family..." they have family?

"But you would never be home alone! We will make sure you always have someone here with you." Okay...hold on, I understand the first scenario, but what family, and why haven't I met them yet?

"Can of meet them?" Everyone stops, the room filling with a silent tension.

"U-um...their...sometimes...they...uh..." the only 'family' I'm aware of is Dreams brother, Nightmare, and he as a total sweetheart under all that goop, so it can't hurt that much to meet any others, right? After a minute of pitiful stuttering brought to you by Serif, Ink takes over for him.

"Only three of us have...other family, not counting Dream." He says, picking at his food. Geno suddenly gets up and slinks away from the table, what's his problem?

"Which three?" Serif, Blue, and Chess all raise their hands, I wonder what their families are like?

"You really don't have to meet them I you don't -"

"I'd _LOVE_ to meet them!" I clasp my hands together, imagining what they would be like. Would Blues be hyper? Would Serifs love to dance? Would Chess' also be as in love with the game as him?

"Maybe this weekend I can go meet them!" Blue give me a quizzical look.

"Why not tomorrow or something?" Dream beats Blue to the obvious question.

"Tomorrow is Wednesday, I have to work." I groan, after the way today went, I wouldn't mind skipping out on the next couple of weeks. But duty calls.

"We told you to stop working, we miss you when your not home..." Ink mutters, a dull multicolored blush, slowly rising in saturation on his face.

"I love you guys too, but, I can't just...sit still!" I sputter, why is it so hard for me to just...relax?!

"I guess I'm just used to having to work really hard for everything I have, so sitting still just feels so...alien to me." I rub my arm, my explanation feeling stupid.

"Oh you wouldn't be sitting still, sugar~" Serif wiggles his brows suggestively, earning a elbow in the ribs from Chess, Serif snickering. I laugh, even as I feel the burning sensation of my own embarrassment creeping up over my face.

"Oh, come off it, Serif!" Blue scolds, a similar blush like Serifs, except a bit of a brighter blue rather than Indigo.

"We wouldn't do anything to you without your consent..." Dream looks genuinely apoplectic, speaking softly to calm me, but it only makes me more uncomfortable. Change the subject, change the subject!

"Thanks, well, it's about Stellas feeding time, and I'm beat, so..." I ease out of my chair, picking up my plate and placing it in the sink, knowing Blue would insist on cleaning it himself. I glance at the chart we made, it showing me who I would be sharing a bed with tonight, so I could get personal one on one cuddle time with everyone, tonight's with Geno, perfect. Now I can figure out what happened to him during dinner. I yawn, the drag of sleep pulling on my body as I creep out of the kitchen while the other five continue their petty argument, both Serif and Ink dying in laughter.

...

"Sweet dreams, cupcake..." I whisper, placing a feathery light kiss on the infants forehead, she's so beautiful. I stand up from over her crib, readjusting my bra. I never knew breast feeding would be so uncomfortable and awkward, if this keeps up, I'm going to have to switch her over to formula. Now it's time to get ready for bed, and as ready as I am to get some well deserved shut eye, I need to find Geno first, make sure he's okay, he's still my mate. I sigh as I reach for the door handle, already thinking of little hidden nooks and crannies he could have tucked himself away in.

Just before I could grasp the cool brass of the knob, it twists open, swinging outwards. And low and behold, there in front of me is the one skeleton I was preparing to search for, Geno.

"Sorry...just wanted to see her before bed..." He focuses his eyes toward the ground, I tilt my head and sigh.

"Oh, Geno..." I tilt his chin up to look at me, red and blue tears staining his ivory cheek bones, a few combing, making violet. He sniffs and shivers, still refusing to make any kind of eye contact with me. I bring him in for a tender loving kiss on the mouth, his eye sockets close, fresh tears spilling from them as he gladly accepts the kiss. He reluctantly broke away when I gently pushed his shoulders, needing air. I keep my eyes closed, not moving away from him, our foreheads touching as I calculate my next words carefully.

"No...it's okay, I'm sure both of you wouldn't mind some extra cuddles before bedtime...give us time to...talk..." He lets out a hollow laugh before nodding his head, following behind me as I re-enter the baby's room. Geno whispering a few words as he shuts the door quietly behind us.

"I'd like that..."


	3. Bringing Up the Past

Geno and I sit in silence on opposite sides of the room, him in one rocking chair cradling a sleeping Stella, gazing down at her with admiration. He just looks so tried, the dark circles under his eye sockets and the droopy way he holds himself gives him away completely. I rock in the other chair, frowning. How long has this been going on? It could be since I first met him, I've essentially heard everyone else's stories, but Geno is the only one who still refuses to talk.

I take my eyes off the two in the corner and stare up at the stars, projected by Stellas night light. Their pretty relaxing, but also are nothing like the real thing. I promise that as soon as Stella is old enough, maybe on her birthday. I'm taking them all to my favorite place to think, it's no where near the house, but still far from civilization as well. And it's beariiful, that's where stars really come alive.

"...I've got some explaining to do, yeah?" Geno sighed, glancing up at me with a tired smile. Guilt over runs me for forcing him into such an uncomfortable situation.

"Look, honey, if you don't want to talk about this, I'm not going to make you." I apologized, if he's not ready, we could do this some other time.

"No, you deserve some type of explanation, I can't keep running from this. Who knows, maybe this will bring me some kind of consolidation as well." He chuckles dryly before looking back down at the infant in his arms. Rocking her a bit, he closes his eyes and sighs.

"I used to have family too, friends, people that I loved and did my best to protect...but..." He gives himself a moment to gather his bearings and releases a shakey sigh. Getting up, he lays Stella down gently back in her crib. He doesn't turn to face me though, hunched over the cribs railing, he grips it so tightly, I'm almost worried he'll splinter the wood under his boney fingers.

"A child came, they seemed...off...when they showed up, I kept a close eye on them though. But it wasn't enough, _I wasn't enough_..." He turns around, his face streaked with fresh tears, he lets them flow freely, not trying to wipe them as they dampen his jacket. The glitch on his face flickering and morphing in agitation. But I know better than to approach him right now, not while he's speaking.

"They... _murdered_...everyone, every single person, there were no survivors. And then they killed me." He's...dead? His fingers ghost over his rib cage and he almost reaches up and touches the pixels covering his right eye, but at the last moment, he hesitates, clenching his hand into a fist he chooses to set it back against his side.

"When I...woke up. I was surrounded not by darkness, but engulfed in...black? I later knew the space to be called the 'save screen', it kept me alive, or stopped time for me physically, at least. But I was alone, isolated. Not that I had anyone left, and if I ever left the save screen, life would continue, and I'd die." I shoot to my feet at the point, the rocking chair banging loudly against the door, I freeze to make sure that the baby is still asleep and continue once I'm sure that she is.

"Geno?! -" He stops my quiet bawling with a hand, silencing me.

"But when I met you, and you accepted me as your mate, this band..." He pulls up his sleeve, revealing the still golden sparkling bracelet.

"Acts almost like life support, keeping me alive. But, these wounds..." his hands wave over his chest and the face.

"Will never go away, or heal, for that matter. My body is simply frozen in time..." I slowly walk up to him, almost like approaching a wild animal that I don't want to scare off. I don't wipe away his tears, I don't say anything either. There are no possible words to fix a lifetime of trauma, but instead I spread my arms, offering a silent hug. He gladly accepts it, blanketing my body with his own, hanging on tight, as if I could disappear at any moment.

I hold him against me, his shoulders shaking and him sniffling in a silent sob. I let him, stroking his skull lovingly, letting him blubber and cry.

"I'm sorry I'm so messed up, I'm sorry I can't be perfect, I'm sorry for crying like a baby, _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._ " I couldn't stand here and let him blame himself for things he had no control over, so I try to console him.

"Your _not_ messed up, you _are_ perfect, _everyone_ needs a shoulder to cry on sometimes, it's okay, it's okay, _it's okay_." He goes silent, just shaking and shivering against my shoulder. Although I can still feel tears soaking the fabric of my shirt. I'm startled when he suddenly lifts me up and carries me bridal style to the rocking chair in the far corner of the room where I came from. He plops down, me still in his arms and hugs me close.

"I don't know how I ended up with someone as extraordinary as you, y/ n..." He purrs, his grip tightening around my body. I sigh, rubbing my hand across his chest, feeling the bumpy fabric of his jacket underneath my palm.

"You mean the world to me, Geno. Never forget that." I lean back against him, how did Stella remain asleep through all of this? I giggle quietly.

"What?" Geno prods my side, only making me laugh harder.

"Sorry, I think Stella inherited your sleeping schedule." I say quietly, trying to keep her that way.

"Heh, probably." Genos body vibrates against mine as we both laugh. Calming down, I look back up at the stary ceiling, reminding myself of my promise I made to her, to everyone. But their nothing like the spectacular ones I know, I'll show them one day.

"Their nothing like the real thing, though." Geno comments, I look up at him.

"The real things twinkle and shine in a way the can not be replicated. They make you feel like both the center of the universe and just a small spec of dust at the same time. When I look at them, just for a moment, all the bad things don't exist and it's just me and the stars..." whoa, Geno really has a thing for describing stuff, and he does it so beautifully too. Explaining something so perfectly is a gift. I tap Genos arm to bring him back to reality.

"Hey, you okay?" Geno doesn't respond, just keeps staring at the ceiling, seeming to be in a silent mental conflict with himself. Finally, he opens his mouth the speak.

"...can we pretend that the world doesn't exist...just for tonight?" I would be insane not to accept his shy request. There's just so much going on for the both of us. Between the child and the rest of them and our own personal wars, we could both use a little time just to space out. Just to get a little peace, to stop trying to pretend to be happy, to pretend that everything is okay.

Taking this time, to stop, to think.

"Sure...just for tonight..." I close my eyes, I take all that pent up anger, stress, fear, and negativity. And set it all free with one long exhale.


	4. Prior

I feel the warmth of the sun glide across my eye lids, bringing me out of what I thought was a blissful sleep. I groan and roll over, only to snap to attention when I find myself on the floor. I must have fallen asleep on the rocking chair on top of Geno last night, explaining the neck and lower back pain. Where is he anyway? Well, where ever he is, I'm sure he's the culprit of who put this fuzzy brown blanket over me last night.

While I'm in here I can at least greet the baby good morning before trotting off to work. I rub my back as I walk over to the crib, finding my little girl, a human once again, sleeping soundly. I smile, rubbing her little head to ease her awake, she yawns and stretches a bit before gurgling her hello. God, she looks so cute in her little lavender onesie. I pick her up, making sure her to support her against my chest as I struggle to lift my shirt to feed her before going off to work.

I sigh as she suckles gently, still sleepy, after this, I probably won't have time to find Geno, I can do it after work. I squint as I'm once again temporarily blinded by the sun.

Wait, the sun? This room has no windows, I turn around, facing the doorway to find it ajar. The sun was glowing beautifully. It wasn't until I looked at the silent clock prerched on the wall that I actually got a good look at the time. It was 8am...8am?!

I was supported to be at work 2 hours ago! The sun would even be above the horizon right now if I had been on time! I quickly finish feeding Stella, leaving her a bit dissatisfied and whimpering a bit from the loss of warmth. I rub her ahead again to comfort her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I promise to make it up to you after work." I whisper, to my favor, she calms down and starts to drift back into sleep. Both my mind and heart race as I dash from the baby's room, jump in the shower, and throw on my uniform. I look a bit disheveled in the mirror, but that's the least of my problems with the kind of boss I have. Last time I was late, (because I had the stomach flu, and she didn't pick up the phone or answer email when I tried to call in sick) she threatened to fire me for being 'ridicoulously irresponsible'.

The thought of having to go through that a second time makes me cringe on the inside, maybe I should think about quitting, it would give me more time with my family. I'll have to talk it over with a few coworkers later, right now, I'm just hoping not to get my ears screeched off by my banshee of a boss. Yell a quick goodbye up into the house before rushing out the door and into the car, Keys, purse, and phone in tow.

...

I slam the door, before sliding down against it with a sigh, today _sucked_. When I pulled up to the complex, my boss was waiting outside, ready to let me have it. And she did, screeching at the top of her lungs in the middle of a parking lot. After she screamed at me in three different languages, she let me get to work, but it seems everyone else was in just as a bad mood as I was. Cursing and snapping at me when I'm only doing my job, which is to help them, but it's when I finally snapped back at an elderly woman who had really been pushing my buttons I realized that I had messed up.

The woman reported me to my boss for verbal violence, the look on my bosses face could have easily sliced my head off. I couldn't even understand what she was saying half the time, something about 'respect' and all that good stuff. That's when I finally decided I had enough, when she finished what she had to say, I calmly told her that I was putting in my 30 day notice. She scolded and called me 'weak' for giving up so easily and told me to get out. I did so gratefully, I've been getting this kind of treatment for the last year, something had to change.

Feeling renewed, I get back to my feet and walk further into the house.

"Guys! I'm home!" I call, where is everyone? After doing a complete and unsuccessful sweep of the first floor of the house, I move up to the second. This floor is nothing but 10 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, so they are either in their rooms or in the bathroom.

"Um...Guys?" I call again, still no answer, why is everyone cooped up in here? Maybe they left? They said they might not be home all the time, but they also said I'd never be left alone. I first check the bathrooms, finding them vacant, I turn my attention to the many bedrooms that still need searching.

I try the knob to the first room, Blues room, finding it locked, I knock instead.

"Blue? Baby? Is everything alright? I can't find anyone else around the house." I speak softly through the heavy wood of the door. Though my anxiety is through the roof.

"...U-um...human!" I finally get a response, my tense posture relaxes.

"Were all I-in out rooms, yes! B-but it's best you don't bother u-us right now!" Blues voice is usually loud and confident, and never has he ever studdered. Somethings not right.

"Blue? Are you okay?" Theirs some shuffling and a thud on the other side of the door. His voice sounds closer when he speaks again.

"I'm magnificent! As always! But it would be ever so helpful human if I was left to my own devices for the evening!" He's trying hard not to studder, but his confidence shrinks as he keeps talking.

"...Okay Blue, I'll leave..." I walk away from his door, becoming even more baffled than I was before. Are they sick? Did something happen to them? Or maybe everyone is just as mentally and emotionally drained as I am. Well, I can at least fix dinner, maybe some food will help everyone.

I throw together some Seafood Alfredo, making sure to add some of that dust so they can eat it, I'm not the best cook, it even I find the smell heavenly. I call them for dinner, each comming down minutes later, they all look really uncomfortable. We sit at the table in awkward silence, no one making eye contact with anyone. What is actually everyone's problem today? I shrug it off, based on how things when with Blue, I don't expect any of them to give me a decent answer.

I stab the plate of pasta and twirl my fork around in it to catch a few noodles. A piece of shrimp also being brought up from the sea of noodles and sauce. I place the food in my mouth, moaning at the flavor of the delectable dish. The room only becomes more tense as I realize that I'm the only one who choose to start eating, but that doesn't stop me. I continue to eat until the plate is empty, then sit back satisfied with a full stomach.

It isn't until get up from the table to wash my plate that someone even reaches for their fork. Strange...I think it all over as I clean the dirtied plate over the sink. I was going to let them know that I had quit my job today, but there seems to be more pressing matters at hand. So, how am I going to bring this up? Well after I feed and clean up Stella, then throw on some simple pajamas, I'll see where everything stands. Maybe I'll just ask Ink tonight? It is his turn tonight, I'll just interrogate Ink for answers then. Whatever's going on, in putting a stop to it, now.

 **Quick Note: I just realized that I made Stella a toddler in nsfw, but an infant here...my bad, forgot. Just...pretend...or something. Sorry for any possible confusion.**


	5. Chess's Family

**The following events take place after NSFW, which if you haven't read, I suggest you do that too.**

It's been about two weeks since I had too...help the guys with their little...problem. The experience seems to have brought us closer as mates, they tease and joke about it every once and a while. It's always at the worse times, making it even more embarrassing! But today is an important day, so Chess batter not say a word about it. Today, I'm going to meet his family, and tomorrow, Serifs, and the day after that will be Blues. Should I bring the baby along? Their probably going to want to see it so...

"C'mon baby girl." I lift my little one out of her crib, she complains and wiggles since I woke her from her nap.

"Aww, don't be like that, your going to go see your aunts and uncles and so many great people that want to meet you!" That seems to calm her down, or maybe because I gave her bottle to her, to busy drinking to cry. I place her gently in her little carrier, her bottle still in hand. She looks up at me, her beautiful eyes the same ocean blue as her magic. I smile before turning around to throw on a shawl over my frilly blouse and leggings.

I haven't felt this good in a while, being that I only have to put up with my boss for another two weeks before I can relax at home with my family. When I turn back to my baby, she has once again, turned into a skeleton, flame like hair and all. Her eye sockets droop, so I take away her now almost empty bottle so she can go back to sleep. She yawns, and shifts before promptly falling asleep. I chuckle, she definitely inherited that from Geno.

I wonder what else she got from her father's, I guess only time will tell. I grab the carrier by its handle and head out the door, waiting for Chess in the living room. I rest on the couch when my head starts to spin, I don't feel so good...I place a hand on my forehead. I'm not hot, so I guess I'm not sick. Hopefully it will go away as the day goes on. Chess soon joins me in the Living room.

"You ready to go?" He asks, as he creates a large portal to where I can only guess the rest of his family lives.

"Yeah...yeah, let's go." I responded, a bit winded as I pick up the baby's carrier again and stand up.

"You doing okay? You looking a bit on the pale side..."

"Yup! Just feeling a little sick is all, I'll be fine though." I reassure him, I'm not missing out on this because of a little light headedness.

"Well...okay, but at least let me carry the baby then." He offers me his hand, which I reluctantly slip the handle into. I feel 50 pounds lighter after passing it to him.

"You ready?" He asks with a smile, I return it and nod, walking through the white mass of the circular portal in front of me. For a couple of seconds, there is nothing but white, then it's cold...really cold. I shiver and hug my arms to regain some lost body heat.

"Where are we?" I ask Chess as he walks up behind me.

"Y/ n...welcome to the underground." I finally take in my surroundings, and just like that names says, we look to be underground, but it's...snowing? Wow, this place both defies the laws of physics and looks beautiful while doing it. I stray further from Chess, but not so far to where he's out of ear shot.

"It's beautiful!" Chess mutters something like '_ as beautiful as you' under his breath before trailing up behind me. But I continue to race in front of him. Running to a sign that says 'Welcome to Snowdin' is that the name of the town up ahead? Snowdin? Oh! I can't wait to meet everyone! I shuffle in place while Chess takes his time trying to catch up.

"Come on! I wanna see everything!"

"Yeah, well get there, but we should probably head to the house first, I told my bro we'd go see him first." Brother? He has a brother? So cool! I wanna meet him too! Oh my god I'm getting so excited!...oh my god...I'm getting so nauseous. I double over, expecting to vomit, but nothing comes, Chess is by my side in an instant.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could always come back another time, your not looking so good." Chess speaks softly while pulling the hair out of my face. I shake my head and straighten my posture as we make our way through the small town.

"I'm fine! Just felt a little weird there for a minute!" I laugh it off, but the feeling never fully went away.

"If you say so..." Chess says warily, not fully convinced, as we reach the front of a cozy looking house, decorated in red and green Christmas lights.

"Hey, do me a favor and wait outside for me, just gotta make sure that everything's in order real quick, okay?" He slips through the front door, baby in tow, as I stand outside, there's a bit of muffled talking, but I couldn't really make out much of what was being said. The door swings open and Chess gestures for me to follow him inside. He places a hand on my lower back as he guides me into the house, comforting me. Their choose of style is certainly...interesting...to say the least. But who am I to judge?

I've gone through some pretty weird phases myself, and looking back on them makes me want to punch myself in the face. When I look up, I am surrounded by such a variety of monsters, that I don't know who to introduce myself to first. I look up to Chess for permission first, he chuckles and nods and I zoom into the crowd of monsters, determined to make a new friend. I spot a large goat like woman talking to another skeleton like Chess, accept this one is much taller, and next to the goat lady is a small human child. They look like a friendly bunch! I walk up to them.

"Hello! My name's y/ n! What's yours?" I jump right in, hoping for a positive response. It works!

"Hello my child! My name is Toriel, this is Frisk, and this is-" the large Skelton strikes a pose, stopping the goat woman...I mean...Toriel, in her tracks. But she doesn't seem upset, she actually seems quite happy to have the skeleton intervene.

"AND I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND IT WOULD BE MY PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" Sweet cheese and crackers he's loud! But his heart...soul? Is in the right place, and he's so adorable, for a tall skeleton. As I continued to speak this the small bunch, I found out the Frisk is mute, Toriel is their adoptive mother, and Papyrus is Sans' younger brother. I say a few departing words before moving from the kitchen back to the lounge area, where everyone else awaits. I decide to tackle the smaller group first by the wall. It consisted of a robot and a ghost.

"Hi! I'm y/ n! And you are?" The robot dramatically spins around, nearly kicking me in the face.

"Oh I know all about you darling, sans can't stop talking about you, in fact he's over there bragging about that lovely child of yours to the others on the couch, you should probably go do something about that, right darling? By the way, the names Mettatton, and this is my cousin, Blooky." Mettaton gently shoves me towards the couch, where a large crowd is gathered. Alright then, next stop the couch. When I reach the couch, Toriel is there cradling my small skeletal infant while she giggles and toys with her fur.

The other two monsters, a blue fish woman and a small yellow dinosaur sit to the left of Toriel, cuddling and talking quietly. I try my best not to disturb the other two as I admire Toriel's amazing mother skills, but when I'm yanked over the side of the couch, right In between the two monsters, things...escalate pretty quickly.

"The names Undyne! This over here is my girlfriend, Alphys! Who are you?!" I shrink into myself at Undynes booming voice.

"Y-y/ n..." I squeak, earning a slap on the back from Undyne.

"Nice name! Just wanted to introduce ourselves! Wanna add anything babe?" The yellow dinosaur blushes.

"I-I'm fine, just let u-us know if, if you need a-anything..." she mutters quietly, these two are nothing alike, yet perfect for each other. I squeal eternally.

"Okay, thank you." I struggle to my feet before shuffling away, the nauseous feeling has returned, and I need to find Chess, fast. Where is he? I don't have time for this, I rush out side only to find him leaning against the house.

"Oh, whacha doing out here? Papyrus is making spaghetti, it should be done so-" I turn away from him, doubling over, I vomit into the powdery snow. Somethings not right though, why is it...glowing? Like it's...like...like...


	6. Dieting

I sat silently in bed with a cup of hot tea in my hands, the warmth seeping through the mug and warming my palms. I feel absolutely mortified, not only did I make a scene, but then after I fainted, Chess had to carry both Stella and I home...in front of everyone! Could things get any worse? I lean over and vomit for the fourth time into the trash can by the bed, another glowing mess. Oh yeah, things can get so much worse.

There's a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in..." I croak, my throat horse from puking. The door creaks open and Serif slides in, shutting the door behind him. He sits on the edge of my bed, causing it to dip slightly. He gently runs his fingers through my messy hair, but leaves enough space between us so I could still reach the trash can if necessary.

He glances into the trash can and grimaced.

"Sugar, if your not up for another trip, we can stay home, it might be for the best right now. At least until whatever...upset your stomach...calms down."

"Do you know what it is yet?" I ask quietly, maybe if we can figure out what's making me so sick, we'll know how to treat it. Serif sighs and shakes his head.

"No, not yet, were still running a few tests." I shove him out of the way so I can vomit again, I groan and a few tears slip down my cheeks. How much longer do I have to suffer like this? Serif pulls the barf - encrusted hair out of my face and rubs my back along my spine.

"I think you need to stay home, we can visit another time." I ignore his comments, I will not be deterred from meeting new family. I hoist myself out of the blankets and struggle to my feet.

"Maybe fresh air is exactly what I need right now!" I respond lightly, trying to pull up the dampened mood.

"Please, Serif, meeting them means the world to me." I beg, Serifs hard gaze finally melts away as he drags a hand down his face.

"Meet me down stairs in five minutes...their so going to murder me after this..." I bounce gleefully from the room and speed down the stairs after cleaning up. I snag a plastic bag from the kitchen to just in case I get sick and wait on the couch. Oh, here comes the nausea again, I wonder if it's too late to back out? Yep, definitely too late, here comes Serif, why is he bringing the baby? That did really pan out to well for Chess last time, I'd hate to put Serif in the same position.

Serif lazily throws his hand through the air and a rift opens.

"If we do this, we don't stay long, agreed?" He's already pushing it by taking me in the first place, let alone the baby, I can agree to this one simple term.

"Okayy..." a hint of a smile tugs at his mouth as we walk through the portal together.

...

Strange, this place is also called Snowdin and has the exact same layout as the last town. Could they be neighbors or something? Things only get stranger when we reach the house. It's decorated with the same green and red Christmas lights as before...interesting. my jaw dropped when we went in the house and everyone and I mean everyone looked exactly the same as last time, except their sense of style has changed.

Last time everyone was dressed in semi formal wear, but now they all seem to be wearing something a little more comfortable. I wonder if they talk like their...doubles, too. I decide that Papyrus is my best bet.

"Hello, I'm y/ n, and-" Papyrus whips around with a rose between his teeth.

"GREETINGS MY LADY, WOULD YOU CARE TO DANCE?" Before I could answer, Papyrus presses a button on a small stereo in the corner of the room. The house instantly fills with music, drawing everyone to the living room, each bringing a different type of dance. Toriel waltzed gracefully while watching Frisk preform a wobbly ballet with Papyrus as he does his own intense latin shuffle. Undyne and Alphys play their own song in a corner, sounds a bit like J-pop or K-pop with a capoeira twist.

But my eyes are soon drawn to Mettaton who steals the show by dancing to a fast paced Jazzy tune, while somehow using Blooky as a dance partner. I wonder if it's too late to work on my own dancing skills. I feel a light tap on my shoulder, I twist around to find Serif holding his hand out to me with his face showing confidence though still wrapped in a faint blush.

"Care to dance?" He's sweating slightly, must've started without me but stopped when he saw me standing alone. I smile and take up his offer, joining him in the center of the wonderful madness. He jumps right in with some freestyle hip hop, I do my best to follow his rythm, but try to do my own thing instead as his routine starts to get a bit to complicated for my own liking. We dance to song after song, smoothly changing pace along with each new song.

But soon everyone is tuckered out and exhausted, to tired to dance through another song. As everything slows down one more, and Papryus goes back to finishing dinner, I am slapped in the face with such a strong wave of nausea that I don't have time to explain to Serif what's wrong before racing off in the direction of the front door. I buster out into the cold winter air and hurtle over to the side of the house where I once again, toss my cookies. Bony hands pull the hair from my face as I puke a second time, I probably should have thought twice before doing all that dancing.

"I think is time we head home." Serif sooths, helping me back to my feet. Just before I agree to say our goodbyes and head home, I catch a whiff of something amazing. The smell makes my mouth water and my stomach growl, reminding me that I haven't properly eaten since yesterday.

"Can we at least stay for dinner? I'm starving!" Serif raises a brow at me, he looks unconvinced.

"Starving?" He repeats, a look of disbelief hinting on his face. I groan and drag him by his sleeve back into the house, it smells amazing in here!

"THE SPAGHETTI IS COMPLETE!" Papyrus calls from the kitchen, we all end up in various places around the house, each with a bowl of steaming hot spaghetti. Serif and I lean against the counter, talking and joking casually as we enjoy our spaghetti. Keeping a close eye on Frisk as they play with the baby on the tiled kitchen floor. I look down into my bowl, suddenly craving something else.

"Do you guys have any relish or mayonnaise?" I ask suddenly, catching Serif off guard, he shrugs and walks over to the fridge, opening it.

"Yeah, both, why?"

"I wanna mix them into my spaghetti, I don't know...it just sounds really good right now." He looks at me curiously, squinting, he passes both condiments to me silently. He watches as I squirt a hearty amount of each into my bowl and stir it around. I twirl my fork in the mess and take a bite. Perfect. I catch Serif still staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What?"

"You humans do the weirdest things sometimes..." I laugh, well I can't deny that. We can get pretty weird pretty fast. As I finish up my meal, I let Serif take my empty bowl to clean as I say my goodbyes to the rest of the household.

"You ready to go?" Serif asks, walking up behind me, placing a hand around my hip. The other holding on tightly to Stellas carrier while she sleeps. I smile and nod. I wave once more to the group of monsters before leaving with Serif, heading back home through another rift in space and time. As soon as we walk through the portal, we are both greeted by a group of pissed off skeletons, oh no, I know where this is going.

"Before anyone says anything, I forced him to take me. I wanted to go, so-" my stomach gurgles and promptly sends back up my entire dinner, splattering it all over the floor in a glowing multicolored mess. Serif reaches me first.

"Sugar?!"

"I'm fine, by the way do we have any pickles or whipped cream?" Serif face palms himself, sighing in defeat.

"What?"


	7. Praise for Papyrus

I wash out my bowl after finishing up a delicious snack of chopped tomatoes with mashed bananas. As I finish rinsing out the bowl and placing it on the drying rack, I hear the soft click of boots on tile. It's either Blue or Dream walking up behind me, probably Blue since we're about to leave anyway. As the solid light blue gloves come into view, I knew I had guessed right.

"Heya, Blue." I say, not bothering to turn around as Blue wraps his arms around me, disabling me from doing so anyway. He rests his chin on my shoulder. Him, Ink, and Dream have always been the more cuddly ones of the bunch.

"You about ready to go? We're running a bit behind, so you'll probably have to get to know everyone over dinner." He mutters quietly into me ear, making me shiver with unwanted arousal. He had been working on using his more 'inside voice' ever since Stella was born, his normal one tends to make her cry. But the low rough tone of it sometimes...gets me more than a little excited. It's not always like this though, I think he's doing it on purpose.

"Bluuuuuuee..." I whine, he chuckles. Yeah, he's doing it on purpose.

"Sorry, it's just so much fun to watch to get all hot and bothered over a simple change of tone!" His voice returns to his normal 'inside voice' and he untangles himself from around me, allowing me to step away from the sink.

"I'm going to go get ready, then we leave." I asserted, strutting past him, out of the kitchen.

"And I'm still mad at you!" I hollar from the top of the stairs, his laughter echoes back.

...

I felt a bit spicy today, so I throw on a cute summer dress that I bought before Stella was born, but it didn't fit then. I glide down the stairs, carefully carrying Stella in my opposite hand, so could hold onto the rail. Blue stares in awe at the sight of my decision of attire today, I usually walk around in sweat pants, so it's definitely a change.

"You like?" I ask, twirling around in front of him. He nods slowly, absorbing my appearance. I giggle quietly.

"Um...Blue?" Instead of answering, he gently grasps at my hips and pulls me in for a soft kiss.

"I love it, you look absolutely stunning..." he says, so confidently, I'm left speechless. He chuckles, and I tilt my head in confusion.

"What?"

"Sorry, that's clearly not druel dripping from the side of your mouth." I roll my eyes and wipe the dribble from my chin lightly pushing him out of the way.

"Yeah, and that's not a lightsaber in your pants!" I retort, pointing to the glowing erection on his crotch, his face explodes with Blue as he attempts to cover himself. I laugh and jump to the portal on his right before he can come up with any more whitty remarks.

...

"Blue? Can we take a little break?" I take a seat in a less snowy area in between two buildings. I feel like someone's...watching me. Blue soon joins me on the ground, taking Stella out of her carrier, he cradles her close to his rib cage.

She whines quietly at the chilly winter breeze.

"Okay, but we better hurry, little Stella can take the cold to much longer..." I barely process his words, the nauseating feeling bubbling up inside me blocking out most noise. I place a hand over my stomach, was it always slightly round before? I don't get much time to think about it though as I lurch to the side as far away from Blue and the baby and hurl up the last of my delicious snack. I look at the mess pitifully.

"Sweety?" Blue asks warily from behind me, I hobble to my feet, using the support of a wall.

"But that snack was so good though..." I complain sadly, tears start to well inn my eyes at the loss. Blue smiles weakly before placing Stella back in the carrier and picking it up as he stand as well.

"Honey, what's wrong?" What is wrong? Why am I crying over this? A sudden surge of anger waves throughout my body.

"Lets keep moving." I snap, the tears suddenly gone. I look over at Blue, who still looks slightly concerned. I sigh, and place my hands on my hips.

"I'm fine Blue, it's something I'm used to now." I turn and start walking, and by the crunching sound of foot steps behind me, I know Blue is following.

...

When we entered Blues old house, although the set up and basic structures of each person were essentially the same, things were still...different. But this time, Blue insisted introducing me to each person around the house, even though I told him I'm completely capable of doing so myself. I sigh, giving up, I let him lead me through the the house to each 'new' face. He started by introducing me to a robotic DJ and a shy female ghost. Then moved over to a violent lizard and a nervous looking fish woman, who the lizard claims to be her girlfriend.

Next was a gentle fatherly goat man dressed in robes watching over a small pale girl with light brown hair and...red eyes? And finally, we reached his brother.

"Papyrus, meet y/ n! Y/ n, meet Papyrus!" Like the rest of everyone here, Sans, which is what everyone refers to him as, and Papyrus have seemed to have swapped personalities. Leaving Sans as the rowdy one and Papyrus calm and relaxed.

"Nice ta meet ya, pal." Papyrus responds lazily, rolling a sucker between his teeth. How does it stay there?

"Nice to finally meet you to!" I respond cheerfully, enthusiastically shaking his hand, surprising him a little. I love meeting new people. He squints at me, his left eye catching a orange glow before suddenly returning back to his relaxed state. Is it suddenly really hot in here?

The rest of dinner went well and without incident. After dinner, Blue went off to socialize with the others and bring around the baby after I reassured him one hundred times over that I would be fine. I felt a bony hand on my shoulder, I stiffened immediately. It couldn't be Blue, I'm watching Blue interact with everyone in the living room!

"Hey, kid, relax, its just me. Mind if we chat outside?" He asks casually, I slowly nod my head. I feel like this won't be the easiest of chats. With a flash, were outside. He leans against the house, and I stand there in tense silence, before Papyrus finally decides to break it.

"So...your pregnant?" I stand there in shock, no, I can't be pregnant! Not again!

"What? No!" I shake my head taking a step back from the lengthy skeleton. He shakes his head and gives me a hollow.

"You humans can be so dense sometimes." When I don't respond he sighs.

"How much do you know about souls?" Really with the soul thing again?

"I...I know I have one..." I offer weakly, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be getting out of this.

"Yeah, every living thing has one, including that kid inside you right now." I place a hand over my middle prospectively as things start to mentally click into place. The vomiting, the cravings, the mood swings. It all makes perfect sense.

"You can see it?" I ask almost to quietly, intrigued.

"Most monsters are able to detect the presence of another soul, known as 'soul sensitivity' but usually not in this early stage of life, when the soul is small and weak. But I happen to be very good at sensing souls through...practice." I nod along with him, as he speaks.

But there's one thing that doesn't make sense though..." Papyrus leans in, examining me. I make sure to stand still to avoid agitating him. Is there something wrong with the baby?

"Why is the soul split into seven different colors?"

 **oh God I am so so so sorry! This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but, in all honesty, I forgot...I'm sorry I didn't mean it! I'll be getting back on my normal schedule right way! Sorrrrryyyy! I feel really bad!**


	8. Big News, Bad Dream

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, recalling the last few hours in my mind, none of if making sense.

After explaining to Papyrus that Blue was not the only lover in my life, he nearly killed by a blast from some weird floating dog head. The sound was enough to draw Blue out of the house to investigate. I don't remember much after that, there was some yelling on Blues part, somewhere we had bid everyone goodbye, and apparently went home. But my mind was somewhere else completely, how am I going to tell them that I'm pregnant?

Especially right now, my parents anniversary is coming up, and I can't ignore their death forever, I need to drive up there. How knows? Maybe it will clear my head around the whole situation. I'd hate to drag them down into my mess. Or should I tell them now and get it out of the way? I groan and rub my temples, ugh...I don't know.

Even now I'm still working on autopilot while I piece the entire situation together, I know I shouldn't worry, they love me and I love them. And with them running tests to help figure out what's 'wrong' it's only a matter of time before this new baby is confirmed. Well if anything's confirmed, it's that I'm probably on Papyrus's hit list now. I huff a weak laugh before sitting up and sliding off the bed and dragging myself out of the room to finally spill the news.

I call everyone down to the living room, as I await them, I nervously pace the length of the room. There are so many memories in here, from the time I first met them, to my...exotic times with Blue, and soon, the announcement of a second child on the way. As each of them clamber into the room, they all look either excited or nervous, wonder what's got them all worked up? Chess is the last one to step in, hugging a bundle of papers close to his body, as if to protect them. There's a large nervous smile on his face.

"I have some pretty important news for you guys..." I rub my hands together to rid them of the beads of nervous sweat gathering on my palms, but chose to nonchalantly wipe them on my shirt instead when that doesn't work.

"We've got some pretty big news to share too." Chess says, clutching the documents even tighter, his smile getting wider. Well what a coincidence, I place my hands on my hips as I work around this predicament.

"How about at the count of three, we both share out news at the same time?" They agreed to this easily, just wanting to get the news out there. Especially Blue and Dream, they looked like they were going to explode.

"1...2...3!"

"I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant!"

...

"And that's how I found out." I finish explaining my story, they don't have to explain theirs, it's kind of obvious what happened. There's silence, then Blue explodes.

"GOSH DARN IT PAPYRUS! HE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT! SOMETHIMES I COULD JUST-"

"Blue! Blue! It's alright!" I lace my fingers through his sitting him beside me on the couch again. He taps his booted foot against the oak floors in silent agitation, but stops when he turns to look at me.

"Y/n...why are you crying?" I'm crying? I wipe a hand over my face and sure enough, it had the clear fluid only known as tears streaked across it. They only come faster when I see the physical evidence of them. I'm suddenly surrounded by my loved ones, all trying to comfort me. But they can't bring me peace on this one, I have to do that myself this time around.

"Is it about the baby?" Ink asks

"If you really don't want it...we could-" I cut Serif off, of COURSE I want the baby

"No! We're keeping the baby, no matter what." They looked relieved.

"Then...what's got you so upset?" Geno pops the question again.

"Guys...remember when I told you about my...late parents?" I hope they remember, I mention it briefly when speaking about my past, but I wouldn't be upset if they didn't remember. It's been a while. I get sad nods from everyone, surprisingly.

"Their anniversary is in a couple days, and this pregnancy plus that is a little much..." I explain, I'm handed a tissue, which I accept gratefully and wipe away the streaks of tears from my face.

"I'm going to visit them...soon..." someone takes the crumpled tissue from my hands.

"We're here for you, y/ n..." although I appreciate their efforts, really, I do. But I need to be alone for a while, I need time to think, to recuperate.

"Guys, I love you all so much..." I pull all of them into a long hug, salty tears streaming down my face. I force myself to let go.

"I...need to lay down, to think for a little while..." I say quietly, I need to escape by myself for a while. They give me room to get up and leave, which I do. I send them one last tired smile before heading up stairs and into my room. I just need to sleep right now, rest my mind a bit from all of this new information. I yawn and spread out comfortably over top my bed, trying to relax. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, I was able to slip in some good night's rest...

 _"Guys I'm home!" I close the door after a long days work, ready to see my family again. This house doesn't look to familiar...did we switch around a few things? I waltz into the kitchen, feeling energized, only to find Ink, Error, Dream, and Nightmare all arguing there. I hide around the corner of the kitchen...totally not eavesdropping._

 _"What the hell did you do, Halluciv?!" One voice bellows_

 _"I'm sorry Mavul! I just got excited, and-" another squeaked back_

 _"Will both of you shut up?! Reboot is the only one who can get us out of here." A different one barks._

 _"Calm down, Eraser, now if we can-" my grip on the wall slips and I stumble out in front of the group. There is tense silence as we all wait for someone to make the first move. I run, that is until hear the thundering sounds of multiple people behind me. I try to lose them, but the map of this house makes no sense! I run into the bathroom to end up on the couch, then try to lock myself in a bedroom to find myself in the basement!_

 _I try going outside but the front door is locked, I'm trapped, I turn around and greeted by the group of lookalikes. The one looking like Dream tries to grab me, but the second our bodies meet, there's a bright flash._

"Stop!" I yell, shooting up in bed, wheezing. I wipe some sweat from my brow, just a bad dream. I check the time and see it's 8:09 in the morning, did I really sleep through the entire night? No matter, I feel a little better that I did yesterday, actually. I get up and take a shower, excited to share my dream with the others.


	9. Grilled Cheese

"Guys, I just had the craziest dream! There was this-" I beamed, bouncing into the kitchen. I stop dead in my tracks when I notice who's occupying it. A hooded, cute version of Nightmare. A taller, scarier version of Dream, and this one has a giant blue star tattoo on top of his skull, along with a small hole and a crack going vertically across his eye. Error, but he's...smaller? And wearing something more futuristic rather than casual, but keeping a few ones and zeros on the side of his face. And finally...ink? But he's actually wearing a brown version of the jacket he wears around his waist all the time and he has black tears streaks on his face. Just like in my dream...

"Ink? Dream? I...I didn't know you were having guests over...you...uh...you should have told me..." please let this be a prank, _please_ let this be a prank. The one called...Marvul? I think? Starts dangerously making his way toward me, only to be stopped by Eraser.

"Calm down, she didn't know what she was doing." Eraser said, sounding board.

" _She's_ the reason we're stuck here!" Marvul jabbed, growling slightly. The other two stayed quiet, shrunken fearfully in the corner on the kitchen.

"And _your_ also the one who bombarded her dream in the place!" Eraser objected, raising his voice. Not while Stella's sleeping.

"What's going on? Maybe if you tell me what's happening, I can help?" I offer, trying to diffuse the situation, hoping that they keep their voices down. Eraser sighs, before nodding over to one of the two in the corner.

"Reboot, explain." Reboot snaps to attention, standing immediately. What kind of relationship do these guys have?

"Well...about mid way through a brawl between Eraser and I. My energy started to drain, so I had quickly teleported over to Halluciv, hoping to have a bit of back up, but instead stumbled upon a completely different scenario." Halluciv finally stands up, taking over the story.

"I had stumbled upon my brother, Marvul, in the process of hacking onto someone's dream, which happened to be yours. It's rare for him to do it, so of course I stayed to watch. But when Reboot startled me, I ran into Marvul, Eraser not to far behind Reboot." Marvel picks up the story.

"These _idiots_ broke my concentration, causing me to transport us all into your head. But when I had touched you during the dream, it brought us directly into your home." He scowls...at everything.

"And were kind of stuck here...so...yeah." Eraser concludes.

"So...you two were fighting, went to that one for help, messed up him, and got stuck in my head, then in my house?" Eraser shrugs and nods.

"Basically." I groan internally. Was six skeletons not enough?

"Okay, so...is anyone hungry?" I ask, I have no idea what I'm doing.

"I-I could eat..." Hallucive responds quietly, Reboot nodding along next to him.

"Are you serious?! We're trapped in a foreign dimension and all you people can think about is _food_?! What is wrong with you?!" Marvul explodes, I roll my eyes. Yeah he's gonna be a fun one to work with.

"Hard to think on an empty stomach." I answer, heading towards the fridge. I whip up some grilled cheeses, making sure to put on that powdery stuff so that can enjoy it properly. We eat in silence, I wonder where my guys are?

"So, if I heard correctly, Reboot is the only one that can possibly get you all out of here?" Reboot nods, exposing some kind of gadget on his arm.

"It's a little thing I invented that could transport multiple bodies to a safe location in an emergency situation if needed." I'm not even gonna ask why.

"And I'm guessing it doesn't work for some reason?"

"Yeah...and all of my tools are back at my work shop." That's fine, Geno turned the basement into some sort of lab, I'm sure he has something Reboot can use.

"I have a few things you might be able to use, but I'm going to have to get...permission first before letting you use them..." I don't think I should bring up that I am housing six other versions of them just yet, they have enough on their plate as it is. Speaking of plates, Halluciv hasn't touched his grilled cheese since I set it in front of him.

"Is everything alright, Halluciv? I can fix you something else if you want." He shakes his head and pokes the crust of his sandwich.

"I can't eat it without some special dust stuff on it..."

"Already got that covered, I added some while cooking it!" I answer proudly, I only forgotten once. And it was the last time Blue ever let me cook breakfast.

"Seriously bro? Why would I eat mine if I didn't watch her do it herself? Sometimes, Halluciv I swear..." Mauvul trails off, Halluciv caves slightly in on himself, look down into his lap sadly.

"You could always try...I don't know... _not_ being a jerk? I mean, he's your brother for gods sake!" I growl, there will be none of this kind of behavior under my roof. His already angry expression goes dark, but my glare doesn't waver, I have six body guards at the tip of my fingers I can call at will. He forcefully pushes away from the table, moving it forward slightly, before storming off towards the living room. Okay...that could have gone worse, but it could have been better too.

"Wow. He usually doesn't hesitate to attack with his short temper, I think he likes you!" Hallucive squeals, a bit of blush appearing on his face. Him and Reboot chatter excitedly about the two of us, I don't think now would be the best time to bring us that I'm kind of already taken.

"...Ya know...for a bunch of clearly dangerous monsters to suddenly not only appear in your dreams, but in your house as well, your oddly calm about this." Eraser says, his body says relaxed, but this voice is heavy with suspicion.

"And how did you know we needed extra powder on our food? Where did you even learn, let alone _find_ such a thing?" He's squinting at me now, his relaxed mask abandoned. Eh, they were bound to meet everyone eventually, what could it hurt?

"Well actually, I had-"

"Y/ n! Are you okay? I had walked into the living room and saw-" Ink and Eraser lock eyes, the same yet opposite. Each slowly pulls out their own super sized weapon, not breaking eye contact. Ink pulling out his paintbrush, and Eraser pulling out...well...an eraser. The air becomes charged with violent magic, Reboot and Halluciv finally take notice and stop their bubbly chit chat. The room fills with silence, I drag a hand down my face. Why can't we all just get along?

 **Quick Note: There are some bugs with the site right now, so uploading is...complicated. I'll do my best to keep up with my schedule, but if I miss day or something...don't get mad plz.**


	10. Vacation

The couch was burned to a critical point, the coffee table was split in half, the refrigerator is now in the back yard...the list goes on. The insane amount of damage done to this house by, I am not exaggerating when I say, _everyone_. Has me so angry I don't know what to do.

"What are we gonna do about them, cupcake?" I ask Stella gently, she is the only one I'm not pissed off at right now. She goos and giggles, wiggling around in my arms as I breast feed her. Although she loves to sleep, she acts so silly and full of energy when she is awake. I sure she got that from Blue.

Her positive demeanor lightens my mood slightly, but I still have to have a little... _chat_...with the 10 skeletons down stairs. I give Stella a light kiss on the forehead as she starts to fall asleep again, and put her back in her crib. Readjusting my shirt, I leave her room and head down stairs.

...

I'm not even all the way down the stairs before I hear them arguing...again. I quickly reach the main floor and the living room to find most of them standing and yelling at one another. If I didn't know any better, I would be intimidated. Giant skeletons on the verge of snaping each other's necks isn't exactly something most people would like to mess with. But I do know better, well, enough to know they wouldn't hurt me intentionally.

"Guys...hello?...HEY!" They finally shut up and look at me, most of their expressions softening. All accept Marvul's and Erasers. Eraser has a reason to be mad, since I kind of his the other from them in the beginning...and Marvul is always like that. The other two, Reboot and Halluciv, just look like their going to cry. Well...this is going to be fun.

"Everyone. Sit. Down." I say every word through gritted teeth, my adrenaline rising as my patience for this madness lowers. They find spots on the intact pieces of crouch, or they lean against the wall, nobody is happy.

"This...I can't keep living like this...having to intervene in your conflicts, because you can't settle them...like... _children_." I slowly walk past each skeleton, making sure that each of them hear me. My body shakes in rage, I knew I was angry, but not this angry, it might just be hormones though. A bit of that fury spills over in the form of tears, just then, I get an idea.

"You know what? We're going on a little vacation. All of us. It'll give Reboot time to fix his machine to get you guys home, and give the rest of us time to get to know each other." I had the perfect location in mind.

"No way, this isn't some kind of getaway! And who said you could just-" I yank Marvul down by his shirt collar, so we are eye to eye.

 _"I wasn't giving you an option."_ I let him go, walking out of the room.

"I'm giving the six of you 24 hours to pack! The rest of you, we're going shopping!" I call from the hallway.

"Humans are scary..." I hear Halluciv whisper.

"No, thats just her." Dream corrects, I laugh silently, heading up for a quick nap before about little shopping spree.

...

I browse the internet, with Marvul, Eraser, Reboot, and Halluciv behind me, all watching the screen closely. We had to settle for online shopping when, just by looking at them, I knew that going out was not going to happen. It took hours just to get them the bare essentials for the duration of their stay here, let alone any luxuries.

"Whats that?" Reboot asks, pointing to a tool belt on the screen I was about to scroll by.

"A tool belt."

"What does it do?" ...how do I answer that question?

"It...it has tools...that can be used...to make stuff...on a belt" I'm not sure what he wants me to say here.

"Can we get one?" Ugh, he's giving me the puppy eyes! Stop that!

"Um...sure..." I reluctantly place one in the already too full digital shopping cart.

"Yes!" He first pumps the air, and I laugh. Maybe we could get along, just for a little bit.

"Why don't you go set up a fort in the living room? Make a nice spot for you all to sleep?" I suggest, his eyes light up and he set himself to work right away. I swivel back around to the computer and check out...ouch...right in the wallet. I click the over night shipping option, hopefully if we get everything on time, we can leave in the next couple of days. I stand from behind my computer and stretch, is it really 7pm already? Man, I'm beat, a quick dinner for Stella then I'm passing out for the rest of the evening. But someone stops me.

"Hey, mind if we...uh...talk?" I turn to face the voice, finding it to belong to Eraser.

"Sure. What about?" I sit cross legged on top of the counter. Why? Because I can. He leans on the island table and sighs.

"Well, I wanted to thank you...but I think you deserve an apology too." I wave him off.

"Its whatever, dude. This isn't the first time my house has been nearly destroyed, and it probably won't be the last. Don't sweat it."

"No, seriously. We came here, insulted, accused, and attacked you, and your...partners. Then proceeded to destroy half your house! And let's not forget the whole dream scenario!" He huffs a sigh and slouches in exhaustion, I remain speechless.

"Just wanted to let you know that we're not jerks all the time...well...maybe Marvul." I laugh, there nothing that can't be worked on.

"And were genuinely sorry, the only reason Reboot and Halluciv aren't here is because they were too embarrassed to tag along." Aww, their so sweet and adorable. I'll have to thank them later.

"And uh...thanks for the uh...vacation. And for lifting Reboots spirits." I lean in, listening. But carefully, so I don't fall off the counter.

"We don't get much time away from our...jobs...so maybe some bonding time could...help...or something..." he explains awkwardly, it still makes me smile though.

"And Reboot, despite how often we fight, he means a lot to me, like a little brother. And when I heard you talking to him earlier, it really helped us both out, so, yeah." I hop off the counter, suddenly starving.

"Like I said, it's no problem. But it would be appreciated if you didn't destroy stuff. And, can I ask a favor?" I finally emerge from the fridge, eating a Apple, resisting the urge to smoother it in sour cream.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you mind getting the washing machine off the roof? You guys kind of forgot it up there during your little fight. Ink said he'd take are of the rest of the damage and just paint new stuff." He grimaces slightly at the sound of Inks name, but nods.

"I'd get it myself, but being pregnant means no lifting heavy things-" I clap a hand over my mouth, but it's too late ...uh oh.

"Your... _what_?"

 **Quick note: is fresh sans a charter you guys still want to see, or...?**


	11. Hot Head

"I...uh...I-" there was a loud bang on the neighboring wall, at least it gives me time to come up with a decent explanation. Maybe even have them meet Stella. I rush out of the kitchen to investigate the noise, just in time to see Marvul storm out of the house. I'll have to check on him later, right now I'm main concern is the crying blob of goop on the couch. The front door slams behind me, and I know Eraser just left, probably to chase down Marvul.

I slowly approach the couch, to find Reboot doing his best to calm Halluciv, I squat down in front of the two, but with a quick glance out of the corner of my eye, I see Serif and Dream looking wide eyed from the hallway. I glare at them, sending them quickly away so I can talk to the two in front of me without distraction.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I direct the question towards Reboot, while Halluciv dries his tears.

"Halluciv and I were building a pillow fort, when Marvul walked in and told us to stop, calling us 'babies' for such childish behavior. Halluciv tried his best to defend us, but was only shot down when Marvul called him a 'disgusting excuse for anyone's nightmare'. Then you walked in." Reboot chenches his fists as he finishes, his own anger building.

"Do you mind going to grab a box of tissue out of the bathroom upstairs?" I ask him, I feel kind of bad. There are no tissues in the upstairs bathroom, but it will give me time alone to talk to Halliciv. Reboot nods and leaves to find the non existent tissues. I turn my attention back to the situation at hand.

I lay my hand gently against his leg, his head snaps up.

"Please...please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I didn't mean it, it won't happen again! I promise." His eyes dart over my face wildly, he doesn't recognize me.

"Hey, buddy, Hallucive! It's me! Y/ n! I'm not going to hurt you." I wait for him as he slowly relaxes, the fog clearing in his sockets as recognition slowly takes shape in them instead. Fat tears well up in them and pour down his face.

"...why can't he see that I'm trying my best?" I pull him against me while he sobs, what the hell is Marvuls problem? This is his brother for God's sake! I'm putting a stop to this...tonight. I gently pull Halluciv away from me, looking into his eye sockets.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" He sniffs and nods.

"Can...can Reboot see too?"

"Of course. Follow me." I stand and head for the stairs, stopping by the bathroom to grab Reboot. I snort at the mess Reboot made looking for the tissues.

"I can't find them anywhere!" He stomps his foot in frustration.

"No worries! Why don't you come with us, we gonna go check out something cool!" I start to walk out for the bathroom, but hearing his and Halluciv's quick foot steps behind me makes me smile ear to ear. They chat quietly as we approach Stellas room. I place my hand on the cool copper knob, but turn around to sush the other two.

"You gotta keep quiet, so you don't scare her." They tilt their heads in confusion but silence themselves anyway. I slowly open the door and walk in, the other two hot on my heals. For the giant beasts they are, they can be surprisingly stealthy. Now upon Stellas crib, I pick up her wiggling body and cradle her in my arms.

I turn back around slowly so I don't aggravate her. They approach the baby slowly, their eyes huge with curiosity.

"What is that?" Reboot asks, I laugh.

"It's a baby, this is what humans look like when they are first born. Would you like to hold her?" Reboot seems a little put off by the question, but Halluciv holds out his arms willingly ready to take hold of the baby. I pass her into his arms, he holds her close, cooing and snuggling her. Reboot hovering next to him, both of them showering her with love.

I sigh and sit down in a rocking chair, quietly listening to them giggle and laugh as they play with the baby. After a little while, I leave the room, ready to find the culprit behind Halluciv's pain. I pass by the kitchen as Blue is preparing dinner.

"Y/n! Dinner is almost complete!"

"Save me a plate, I'll be right back..." I listen to the soft click of the front door shutting behind me as I start my search.

...

It's been a half hour, is completely dark, and I'm not so sure if I still know where I am. I start to turn back, but stop when I hear a pair of familiar voices.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"That has nothing to do with you!"

"If it's got anything to do with Reboot, it's got something to do with me!"

"Your all disciple, trying to defend each other! It makes me sick!"

"When you die alone, I hope you remember what you just said." I see something leave in the assumed direction of the house. I approach the remaining shadow. Getting closer, the figure takes the shape of Marvul. He yells out into the darkness and punches a tree, leaving a splintering hole in his fists wake.

He gasps and doubles over, clutching his now injured hand.

"Need some help?" I call out, he whips around, his fighting stance ready. He relaxes when he sees that it's me.

"I don't need help from the likes of you." I glance down at his bruised and bleeding hand.

"There's first aid supplies at the house, and it's getting a bit late out here..." I turn and start walking, I peak over my shoulder, to find the clearing empty. I shrug, I'm sure he'll be in the house when I get back.

...

I drag my self into the dark and quiet house, I had to have walked at least a full mile to get there and back. In the kitchen, I find a plate with my name on it, oh Blue. I heat it up and eat it quickly, ready to get to bed, I'm exhausted. I find Marvul, further destroying the bathroom that Reboot had previously occupied, I'm going to have to clean that later, aren't I? I enter the bathroom without a word and grab the first aid kit.

"Sit." I point to the closed toilet seat lid, he growls and plops down. Kneeling in front of him, I start to patch up his hand. First, I remove his glove.

"Care to explain today's events?" I ask, not bothering to look up at him. His hand starts to curl into a fist, but I pull his fingers apart. He winces as I start to remove little splinters of wood from in between the cracks and crevices of his palanges.

"Don't move."

"Your just going to yell at me for it, anyway."

"Not without reason, so tell me, why did you do it?" He doesn't answer right away, instead watching me work as I start to wipe off the blood and dirt from his hand.

"...I don't mean to be this way..." I nod to let him know I'm listening.

"But...I don't know...I just don't have the best temper, and sometimes...things just...slip out..." I start to apply a cooling ointment to help with the remaining wounds.

"I don't mean them, but I can't take them back either..." his body shakes trying to fight back tears.

"I don't want to be like this, but I can't just change who I am." A few lemon yellow tears drip onto his now bandaged hand as I finish wrapping it up. I stand up and sigh, tilting his chin up.

"This isn't your fault, okay? But if you want to get better, were going to have to start with an apology, here..." I hand him is glove back and go open the door.

"I want you up at 5am tomorrow."

"What! Why?"

"Were making breakfast." I shut the door to the bathroom and hurry to my room, leaving him to stew about tomorrow.

 **Quick note: I'm planning on making Marvul and Eraser y/ n's soul mates as well at some point..**

 **So...yeah...Kay thx bye.**


	12. Making Preparations

I slam my hand over my alarm clock...why am I up before twelve on a Saturday again? ...oh yeah, breakfast. I roll onto the floor with a whine before finally pushing myself up and out of my room, a quick shower wouldn't hurt, should it? After standing in the hot stream for a few minutes, I finally decide to wash, taking my time while thinking about what we could make. I wonder if we have any batter left?

Maybe pancakes? But what are we gonna make with pancakes? I'll have to see what's in the fridge. I hop out of the shower after rinsing off the suds and blindly find my way to a towel to dry off with in the now steamy bathroom. Throwing on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of shorts, I lazily clamber down the stairs, but when I turn the corner into the kitchen, I find a hot and ready breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and waffles with orange juice and milk already prepared.

And on top of it all, both Eraser and Marvul are leaning over the counter sipping on hot hugs of coffee quietly.

"Guys! You did all this?!" I mused, admiring the well prepared food.

"Yeah." Marvul yawned.

"Yep." Eraser hummed. Both of them glancing at me before returning to their mugs of coffee.

"When?! How?! Why?!" I grip my scalp, completely overwhelmed. Not only are they getting along, but clearly well enough to make an entire meal. Where was all this yesterday?!

"one, this morning, two, we cooked it, and three, because you told us too." Eraser snickered, I glare at him. Marvel rolls his eyes, taking over for the now laughing Eraser.

"When I got up and dressed, I noticed you were still asleep, so I thought I'd get a head start. After about an hour, Eraser joined me in the kitchen after hearing all of the noise." Marvul goes back to sipping his mug as Eraser relaxes enough to speak.

"I saw he was having some trouble, so I help him out a bit and got it all done in less than an hour. We...talked and worked some things out, and now we're cool. Your welcome." I hum, starting my own cup with the coffee maker.

"I'm proud of you two, you were able to make breakfast despite your differences and even work a few of your problems out. That really makes me smile." Their faces glow with multi colored embarrassed blushes and I laugh.

"We've got an hour or so before anyone wakes up, care to check on the baby with me?" I ask, pouring the hot drink into a clean mug out of the cabinet. They finish off their cups and place them in the sink. I might have to teach them to wash their own dishes if this keeps up.

"Yeah, sure, we've got nothing better to do." Eraser shoves his hands in his pockets, taking up on my offer. Marvul thinks for a few seconds before nodding as well.

"Cool, common boys, we don't have all morning." We all make our way back up the stairs and to the baby's room without trouble. Of course, all of us moving quietly, to avoid waking up anyone else. I pick up Stella and give her a quick whiff. Her diaper is still clean, that's good.

But she's probably hungry. Well...if I'm not facing the other two, it should be to much of a problem...right? Eh, whatever. I pull down my shirt and start to feed her, ignoring the surprised and embarrassed gasps and other noises behind me. As she finishes, I hand her over to Eraser who cradles the baby with surprising ease.

"...earlier...you said you were...pregnant?" Eraser hands the baby to Marvul, but stays near him, monitoring him as her gently holds the baby within his grasp. Shifting his eyes between Me and Eraser.

"Did I miss something?" Marvul asks slowly.

"Nah, nothing much, anyway." Eraser doesn't break eye contact with me, prying answers from me with his questioning stare. It takes mere milliseconds to get me to cave.

"Alright! Alright! ...I'll talk..." I wave my hands wildly in the air in submission.

"Okay, I only found out literally right before meet you guys, so I'm what you want me to tell you." I stretch while watching them interact with Stella. Unlike the other two, their not trying to make her laugh, their holding her close and making sure she's comfortable. Their so gentle with her, much like her...father's usually hold her. They'd be good parents...what am I saying?!

Keep it together, you don't need more lovers.

"When will the next one be here?" This question came from Marvul.

"Not sure, I know monsters don't take as long as humans, but I don't know if that will counter the normal incubation period." I'll have to ask the guys later, I'm sure they know more about this kind of thing than I do. Oh! It's nearly 7, we better get down stars before someone devours all that food.

"We might want to get down stars...the boys will be up at any moment, so..." I reach for the baby, but Marvul dodges me. I'm about to scold him...or punch him, whatever works, when he lays Stella back in her crib. Both me and Eraser stand there in shock as Marvul tends to the baby, I never knew he could be so gentle. He turns back around.

"What?! We've got some people to feed, let's go!" He shoves through the two of us, failing to hide the slowly blooming blush on his face. leaving the room completely, he heads down stairs.

"Should we follow him?" I ask Eraser, looking up at him. He shrugs.

"I don't see why not, besides, it will be fun to watch him...'apoligize'." Eraser chuckles to himself, following Marvuls foot steps out the door and back to the kitchen. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Wish us good luck Stella. With a sigh, I trudge out of the room behind the two monsters, shutting the door behind me.


	13. New Start

"The meal was delicious, y/n!" Dream complimented, gobbling down the last of his waffles. As flattering as this is, I wasn't the chef behind this one. I nudge the two tired skeletons, Marvul and Eraser off the couch. They look completely drained, probably not used to waking up at the crack of dawn.

But being the baby mama that I am, I'm used to it.

"I didn't cook this one, Dream, these two did." I shove the two tired skeletons into view of everyone else, they stop chewing. Most likely trying to decide whether to spit out the food in case of poisoning or continue eating and accept the possible risk. I elbow Marvul in the side, hoping to get this apology going be for they scrape all of this heavenly breakfast into the trash. He catches the hint and clears his throat.

"I...we...made this for you all because...uh...I wanted to...um...a-apologize...for my behavior...over the last few days..." Marvul finally chokes out, relaxing as he finishes his announcement. Well...at least he tried.

"Thats okay! Just please, if your going to try to destroy anything, be a little more quiet? I'd hate for the baby to wake up!" Blue smiles before going back to his plate, basically everyone does, although I notice Serif, Geno, and Chess eating a bit more carefully now. I kind of expected those three to be a bit harder to convince.

"Will you look at that...it definitely went better than the last time we forced him to apologize, last time he destroyed an entire city block out of frustration." Eraser whispers as Marvul leaves the room. Halluciv getting up, to follow close behind his brother. He must be really putting in some effort to make this work...but why? I start to walk over to the accumulating pile of dishes in the sink, might as well get them started before it gets too bad.

But Eraser stops me.

"Hey take it easy, grab yourself something to eat and relax, I got this." He beats me to the sink, waving me off as he gets to work on the filthy plates. Why are these two being to nice to me? It better not be because I'm pregnant, I had to save myself from an entire league of powerful evil skeletons, while in labor with Stella! So I think I can handle myself pretty well.

I sniff the air and catch another wonderful whiff of this morning's meal. Well...maybe treating myself a little bit couldn't hurt. I make myself a quick plate and choose to eat out in the living room, where I can get a bit more peace and quiet. Just short of the space, I hear two voices talking.

"Brother, that really meant a lot to me."

"Ah, shut up about it."

"Seriously, I could tell you were trying your absolute hardest back there in front of everyone."

"...I didn't mean what I said yesterday bro, those things tend to slip out sometimes when I'm an a bad mood."

"I know Brother, and I didn't mean to further upset you, I was just trying to protect Reboot and I."

I peak around the corner to see them hugging, I start to tear up a little, this is progress! After a silent little victory dance, I finally decide to announce my presence.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I walk loudly into the living room, they quickly pull away from each other, awkwardly turning their attention to me.

"W-well, I'm going to go finish my breakfast!" Halluciv hurries off back inn the direction of the kitchen, leaving Marvul and I in the living room.

"I want to thank you...for everything..." Marvul mutters through gritted teeth.

"Wow! An apology and a thank you an in the same day!? Unheard of!" I tease hoping on the couch to enjoy my breakfast.

"Don't push it." Marvul warns, I smile. Yeah okay, he's trying and that's all I can really ask for.

"Here come sit." I pat the cushion next to me, he grunts but sits next to me anyway.

"Open." I order, he stares at me while I prod his face with a fork full of scrambled eggs.

"No."

"Oh come on! Every chef must taste his own dish before serving it."

"Well, it's a little to late for that." He pushes the eggs out of his face, I continue to pout.

"Pretty please?" I push out my lower lip and open my eyes as wide as they would go. Whoever said guilt tripping was a bad thing? He rolls his eyes and sighs, finally opening his mouth. I happily fill it with eggs.

He closes his mouth to chew, his eyes growing wide as he continues to eat his mouthful. Eventually, he swallows.

"That was...really good..." he says distantly, I giggle.

"Well guess who made them silly." Eraser joins the two of us on the cushion on my opposite side only seconds later.

"Whats up?" He asks, lounging into the couch comfortably.

"Nothing much, just trying to get Marvul to eat." I answer while attempting to shove more eggs in his mouth as he struggles against me. I groan, giving up.

"Fine! Maybe Eraser will appreciate my efforts!" I hold the fork over to Eraser, and he obediently eats the eggs off of it, sending a smug grin towards Marvul as he eats. Marvul growls.

"Hey!" He protests.

"What?" I ask, it's not my fault he chose not to eat.

"Thats...not fair!"

"Its completely fair, he was hungry and you weren't eating." I answer logically, placing a piece of sausage in Erasers maouth, which he happily accepts. Marvul turns away from me, pouting on the opposite side of the couch. I sigh and prod his cheek with a fork full of waffles, he glares at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Here, have some waffles." I say, he turns back around and opens his mouth, I smile and place the waffles in it. Ignoring his angry face and crossed arms. I take turns going back and forth feeding Marvul and feeding Eraser, each of them getting a hearty amount from me until my plate is empty.

"Thanks...y/n..." Eraser yawns, drifting into unconsciousness after he finished his last serving. I look over at Marvul, only to find him already sleeping against my shoulder, and with the sudden increase in weight on my other shoulder, Eraser probably just fell asleep against that one too. I sigh and chuckle at them, they look so cute when their sleeping. They really aren't used to waking up early, but at this point in motherhood, it's a required skill. But alas, I'm still starving.

So with a quick but loving kiss on each of their foreheads I gently tuck them in on separate sides of the couch before getting up to find myself something to eat. Funny...feels like I'm being watched...


	14. Break In

"Hungry?" Serif asked, already in the kitchen, strangely his hood was up. He rarely puts his hood up. Along with Serif, Chess and Geno were also in the kitchen.

"Um...yeah, why do you ask?" I ask, slightly suspicious of their alien behavior. He finally removes his hood, and with the shadow of it gone, I can finally see his hollow eye sockets. It looks terrifying with his still wide smile.

"I don't know...just thought after hand feeding those bastards you'd be a little peckish." Woah, one, language.

"Is that a problem?" I'll keep my cool for now, but I will not tolerate any more slip ups.

"Yes! You have six actual soul mates already, me included," Chess takes a step closer "and you choose to feed them?" Chess accuses, jeez, jealous much?

"There's no way you guys were going to let them eat with you, let alone grab a bite to eat. So I thought I could help them out! Why is that such an issue?!" I don't understand what I did wrong.

"...you humans..." Geno is quiet, but we all shut our traps to listen to him.

"...none of you understand..." okay, hating against an entire race is not any way to handle such a petty little...situation...such as this.

"Then tell me what I don't understand so I can do better!" I exclaim, I don't know what they want from me.

"A monsters entire being is based off their magic, that's why falling in love is so dangerous for us! All you humans suffer from is a broken heart, we have to deal with a broken soul! And that could kill us!" Genos voice slowly starts to rise, and I start to shrink. I didn't mean to make any of them feel like I was going to leave them or anything.

"...I'm sorry, but that's far from what my intentions were..." I can't keep going in this endless merry go round, I need to get some information. They remain silent.

"I love you all way more than you can even imagine, if that weren't the case, I wouldn't be pregnant right now." I give each of them a kiss on the cheek, to remind them of the deep love I carry for each of them, but also as an apology for what I'm planning to do next.

"...we love you too..." I smile, they really just care way too much, don't they? Now just to get them out of the house for the day.

"Why don't you guys all head out with Stella? Get some bonding time with each other and the baby." I offer, I hope this works.

"...I don't see why not..." Serif says finally, shrugging his shoulder as, my stiff posture relaxes.

"Just be sure to text me while you guys are out, okay?" Maybe a bit of reminder will seal the deal.

"Alright, we'll be home before dark." Chess says and Geno nods, yes! It worked!

...

I wave to them as the car pulls out of the drive way and down the street, and as soon as their out of sight, I dart back inside. Okay, I have five hours before the sun sets, plenty of time. The other two are still asleep on the couch and Reboot and Halluciv went out with the boys. I can do this.

"I'm sorry guys...but I need answers..." I whisper, headed towards the basement, doubling as their lab. As I reach the basement floor, I realize I'm in way over my head. Thrers so many crazy gadgets and machines and chemicals. I really got to be careful while down here, one slip up, and it's game over.

I skillfully dance around all of the expensive machinery on the desks, floor, and counters before finally reaching the far wall. This wall is completely constructed out of books, I'm not sure if they'll have what I'm looking for, but this is my best bet.

"Solar eclipse...sound waves...soulings! I knew it!" I snatch up the book, and tuck it snugly under my arm. But in the process, I knock another book off the shelf, this one's on soul mates...ah, what the check, I grab that one two, tucking it in place next to the other book under my arm. Ok, now that I've got what I needed I got to get out of here.

My welcome was definitely over stayed. Just as I'm mere feet from the stairs, my escape, I hear something shatter behind me. I spin around, but only clumsily knock another vile off its stand, causing the red and yellow chemicals to mix on the floor. Should I clean it up? Hnnnggg...probably.

I grab what I'm hoping to be a clean towel off the stairwell and do my best to mop up the mess, but being the idiot I was, I used my bare hands. As the fluid seeps into the rag, it also gets on my hands, and it starts to burn...bad. it feels as if my hand was just set aflame, I wave it around wildy, silently screaming as tears pour from my eyes. I spot a sink and I nearly trip over some claw looking thing trying to reach it. I drop the books, forgotten on the floor as I use my opposite hand to turn on the faucet.

The water is the most blissful relief I've ever felt in my life as the cool, healing waters wash over my injured hand. I pull my hand out of the stream to check the damage, I cringe at the mangled flesh left behind by the chemicals. Now how am I supposed to explain this? This might not have been the best idea. Wait...why do I smell smoke?

I turn around to see that the two chemicals have combusted, creating a fire that's nearly as tall as me! I got to think fast, the fire is building and the room is filling with smoke. If I can just get some of this water over there, it should help the flames die down. Is there anything that can hold water? I...I can't see.

There's too much smoke. I start to cough, my body trying to get rid of the smoke while getting air in them at the same time...it's not working. The coughing gets worse and I vomit into the sink, tears pink prick my eyes, as they burn from the smoke. I...I need...to get out of here. I crawl towards the stairs, my life saver in this ocean of death. My vision blurs as I inch closer to the stairs.

Hot...it's...so...hot...M...Marvul? Eraser?


End file.
